Wouldn't Change It For The World
by ell25
Summary: One-shot. Katara's POV briefly reminiscing the times after/during the war & her friends and how she wouldn't change them for the world.


**Just a short one-shot set after the war. It's Katara's thoughts of the adventures with her friends, kind of like a diary entry. Mentions of Zutara. I've re-edited it so hopefully it's better =] Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

**KATARA POV**

I sit here in the snow and reminisce about those days. I look around me and see Zuko giving Toph a piggy back because she complained that it's too cold for her feet. Secretly I know that Zuko hates the snow just as much as she does, but he came here for me. And he _is _like a brother to her so Zuko didn't bother to retort about how this was his opposite element and that he couldn't stand the cold.

Sokka is once again learning how to become a great Kyoshi Warrior with the help of Suki, giving up on trying to make the children of the village warriors. And Aang is happily showing off his bending skills for the enjoyment of the water tribe kids. It's just how it used to be, how I wanted it to be, nothing has hardly changed.

But I still remember that day vividly, as if it had only happened yesterday, not a year ago. It definitely wasn't peaceful at the time, nor was it pleasant, but myself, Sokka and Gran Gran managed, we coped. Our village had to endure the feeling of being frightened, the losses, but most of all with the war. When my mother was killed I cried, and when my brother cheered me up when he struck himself in the head with his boomerang, I laughed.

I hadn't lost hope, not then, not ever. I always knew the Avatar was alive somewhere in the world. And me, well, I was the lucky one to discover him, to find him with his loveable bison. His goofy, friendly smile as he waved and flew 10 feet in the air as he sneezed will be a memory I will treasure forever.

For those of my tribe who had lost hope, had found it again, it had returned and would never be forgotten again. On that fateful day though, it quickly turned bad, but we got through it, we always did. The Avatar was back, and he would stop the war.

We did so many things on our adventures, met new people and experienced new things that I didn't think I would ever see or do in my life. Nobody will ever know of how some things went, what happened in the Crystal Catacombs, what happened on the day of the eclipse or how I felt about people. And even some of the bad things turned out to be good in the end.

That terrible day when I was burnt, yes it was by accident, but I was burnt, and although it was bad I learnt that I was a healer. First I discovered that I was a waterbender (a master waterbender at that) then a healer. It's amazing how much you can find out about yourself from your experiences.

Even when I met Jet, we were accompanying him to destroy a village. I still don't know if he thought he was doing the right thing back then when he had his freedom fighters in the woods. But all I know is, they were innocent lives he was going to end, and I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself if any harm had to come to them. But eventually, it turned out for the better. Jet found himself in Ba Sing Se, and I guess that's the main thing. I wonder how he is now? What did happen to him at Ba Sing Se?

Even the loss of Appa brought us to warn the Earth King about the Fire Nation's attempt to break through the walls of Ba Sing Se.

We, the gaang or Team Avatar, whatever my brother would like to call us, helped whenever we could. And although we had all been through so much we stuck together, like good friends do. We met Toph, the supposedly small, blind earth bender, and yet she is so strong and willing, a master earth bender. The Blind Bandit; that is one name that I shall never forget.

Then we come to the encounters with Zuko and his cheerful, advice-giving, tea loving Uncle. Well that is some story there, especially if you want to include his father, his sister and her friends. But in the end, they really aren't all that bad. I always thought of Zuko as the enemy, if someone told me a year ago that I would be friends, lovers, with someone from the fire nation I would've water whipped them into the Spirit World.

I missed my dad, but now I miss the days of penguin sledding in the snow. But I am one lucky to girl to be alive and well, and have the greatest friends in the world.

But who knows what my life would have been like if I hadn't met Aang and traveled the world with him to stop the war, if Toph hadn't ran away from home or if we didn't ever accept Zuko into our group. My life would have been completely different, nobody can deny that, but I am glad that I have experienced this adventure and got to travel the world with my friends. The war is thankfully over, everything is well and I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
